Their Common Thread
by LiLBiTvEeLa
Summary: This story is about Lily and James Potter, and they find something in which binds them together. There are tense scenes
1. Default Chapter

*`~Their Common Thread~`*  
  
James woke up with a chill running through his body. A breeze blew through his room causing all his posters and pictures being ripped off of the wall and blow around his room. He heard it again, Lily had screamed. He ran to his window and looked out, Lily's house was being burnt down to ashes, and there was Lily in the middle of the street with a cloaked figure."NO I WONT!" Lily bellowed at this man."You silly girl!" the man yelled. James grabbed his brrom and flew out of his window with his night things still on."Mr. Potter caree to join us?" the cloaked man said with out turning his head. James didnt answer but put his broom down and immediatly went towards Lily. He looked at her, she was so unkempt, so not like her, her was everywhere and her eyes full of sadness yet so much of brave. "I was just asking this mudblood to join me" James noticed at once who this was, Voldemort. He was asking her to join him."DONT YOU DARE CALL LILY THAT!" James yelled."James please, don't."Lily pleaded with him. James looked at her, there was so much hurt in her eyes. Then he turned towards Voldemort, who was laughing in a high-pitched shrilly way. "WHAT?" James yelled at him, he was so angry at him, he had caused so much turmoil in the world."The mudblood is right." He laughed once again."DONT CALL HER THAT! After all you are part muggle." James was toying with him. A grin was playing at his face, he had had a fair point."DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! OR IT WILL BE THE GIRL!" Voldemort yelled. James was playing for time. He had touched the communicator that was in his pocket. This communicator was something he had recieved from the ministry, as he was part of a noble family. "Well silly girl maybe a little pain will change your mind." He then laughed."CRUCIO!" James jumped infront of Lily and took the pain that Lily was just about to encounter. He had never been through this much pain. He thought his skin was going to rip off of his body(a/n:sorry about the gruesome details)Just kill me, death would be better then this,James thought, but no, he couldn't, he had to save Lily. His only reason for living was Lily. The James did what only love can do, he didn't know how he had done it, but he had. He forced the curse off of him and unto Voldemort. Voldemort fell on the ground twitching in pain. "Stupefy!" James yelled at voldemort and he lay still. "James! Wow, but how?" Lily asked. He couldn't answer, he didn't know how either. Lily started cryingon his shoulder. Words could not describe the feeling she was going through. Ministry officials were appearing everywhere."Sorry we couldn't make it sooner deatheaters were torturing muggles. What happened to this place?" he then looked to the ground where Voldemort was. "Whoa" He said. "Hey minister, come here at once!" he yelled towards the minister."What is it?" The minister looked alarmed. "You know who, here, and he is stunned. Who did this?" The minister replied. "James." Lily said with a dazed look occupying her face. He looked towards James."You?" He asked. "Me." James replied. "Oh..... Well. Wow." James chuckled. "Arty come here and take him away." He said indicating Voldemort. 


	2. Lily's New Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of JK Rowling, but the other characters are mine.  
  
  
  
~`*Chapter 2: Lily's New Family*`~  
  
"well...um...tell me everything" Said the minister, still not over the shock. Lily started the whole long, sad tale. Afterwards he dismissed them.   
  
Lily and James walked towards the house gazing the remnents of Lily's house, there was very little left, just debris. She looked longingly at it. If only she wasnt a witch, none of this would happen....   
  
James shifted his gaze towards her, she was so beautiful, even with red puffy eyes from crying. She looked up at him noticing his stare, she was embarrest to be crying like this infront of this guy, but then she looked up at him, all of her desolate feelings left, just looking into his mischevious eyes made her feel at home, she felt like everything was going to be ok.   
  
Then she decided to speak,"Listen James, thank you. If it werent for you, i dont know if i would , if i would...." She stopped, she couldnt say it."I know Lily, I know" It was hard for him also to think of Lily being gone, forever, not being with him for the rest of his life.   
  
They kept walking, their hands laced. They walked up onto his porch and sat on the chair hanging from the ceilng. She sat on his lap, watcing the sunrise. They sat there hugging each other, their eyes closed, going through the same emotions. Lily opened her eyes and kissed him on his tender lips. their kiss depened. Lily, nor James didnt know what had happened, but it just seemed so right.....to be together...  
  
As they pulled away from each other gently they kept eye contact, and at that moment, they knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. The both closed their eyes and rested their heads on each other. They were both thinking the same thing, that kiss was the most passionate one they had ever recieved, they had both encountered a fuzzy, warm feeling that they never wanted to depart, they both wanted to sit there forever, in each others presence.   
  
Even though they had both confronted a traumatic day, they were both happy....   
  
"LILY!" said petunia pointing a trembling finger at lily."This, this is all your falt!" cried Petunia. Lily looked up tears filling her the brim of her eyes." YOU WORTHLESS,UGLY, FOWL, WITCH!" She shrieked. Lily, now bursted out into a sob, and burried her head into James's chest. "This was not her fault! Leave her alone!" James bellowed."Don't talk to me like that, you foul, you evil..." She repiled indignitly. Petunia stomped off to get into a car with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley.  
  
"Oh James, it's all my fault!" She cried. "No it isnt" James replied soothingly. "Yes it is, if i had joined him, none of this would have happened." Lily retorted."Lily, listen to yourself, joining the dark side?" said James disbelieveing."Ya, i guess you right James...." She said.   
  
Mrs. Potter walked up, "I thought I might find you here.James could i borrow her for a moment?"   
  
"sure mom" He replied even though he never wanted to be departed from her. Lily stood up and walked with Mrs.Potter.   
  
"Lily I am so sorry for what has happened today, if only I had stayed home,--" Lily interupted her,"This isnt your fault." Lily said nodding her head no, slightly(a/n: Do you get wut i mean??)"Well, the reason i asked you to walk with me is that, I wanted to know if you would like to stay with us, you know until your old enough to be on your own?" Mrs. Potter said."Oh no, i couldn't, i dont want to be a burdon to you and Mr.Potter." Lily said. " You, a burdon? you would be an honor to us!James would just love it." Mrs.Potter chuckled. "Really? You would let me stay with....you?" Lily said in awe."Why of course dear, we love you as our own" She said grinning.Lily hugged her and thanked her." But I dont have any money to pay you with. Well I could pay you--" she was interupted."Pay me? You dont need to pay me Lily." Mrs.Potter chuckled. "Mrs. Potter, i couldn't let you do that." Lily said disbelievingly.(a/n: is that even a word? o well)"Yes you can, and don't call me Mrs.Potter, you make me feel old, and I've known you for long. Call me Sarah." She said. Lily couldn't believe how much she felt loved. She was already asked to live in with a family, a family she knew as well as her own."Thank you." Is all lily could say.  
  
Lily made her way back to the porch where James was. He was just staring at the clouds, day dreaming."Hi Lily" He said with out even turning to see her."Hi James." She walked towards him and sat on his lap. He kissed her forehead." I guess I'll be bunking with you for a while." Lily said with a smile paying at her lips."What?" James replied caught off guard."Well your mom has asked me if I want to live with you guys until I am ready to move out." Lily said grinning ear to ear."No way! Oh this will be great!" James said his eyes bright,full of love."We'll be able to do everything together!" He said with mishcief in his eyes emphazing everything together. Lily laughed. She was thinking the same thing. She went forward and ruffled his hair while passionatly kissing him. He was suprised but all the same satisfied.   
  
As their lips met a shock went down their bodies, but they went on kissing. They stopped as they heard a cough and they turned around and their eyes met with Albus Dumbledore.   
  
He chuckled, and Lily and James blushed the shade of Lily's roots. They smiled sheepishly at Dumbledore."Yes Professor?" They said in unison."Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have shown braveness beyond your years, that even adult wizards have not exposed. You have been through many afairs, that even of age wizards have not encountered. I leave you in saying that, you two will create something so great, so powerful, it will change the world as we know it, good, or bad. You must watch out though, of your actions. Youe actions will affect the world as we know it." The with a blink of an eye, he dissapeared.   
  
He left Lily and James in awe, and confusement. First he had called them Mr. and Mrs.Potter then he said they and something they would create would affect the world as they knew it. What does it mean? They thought.   
  
James sat up. "Coming with me Lily?" James said gesturing to the door."Yeah, sure." They walked into the kitchen and James made some hot chocolate for the two of them."Follow me" James said. Ministry members were still outside talking to Mr. and Mrs.Potter.   
  
Lily and James walked up the stairs as james started to tickle her, she was giggling hysterically, and was attempting to get out of his grip and run.   
  
She finally broke loose and was running around the first floor, James running behind her, laughing. She ran into a a room, with him following her, she ran into the closte that was in there and closed the door. She was breathing loudly so she put her hand over her mouth. The James walked in creeping on his tippy toes, being as quiet as can be. He knew exactly where she was, but was trying to convince her he didnt know so he could catch her off guard. He looked in the bathroom, then he looked under the bed the turned around quickly and open the closet door ,jumped in, closed the door, and leaped onto her and engaged a kiss once again. When they walked out, Lily had messy hair,her shirt was dangling off one side of her shoulder, James's hair was messier that usual, and he had hickies all over his neck. Lily was gigling at the state of him, and James chickled at the state of her."What" They said in unison. "llok at your hair!...and your neck!" Lily said first." well you have really messy hair, and the top of your shirt is hangind off of your shoulder!" James retorted."Ya well..." She couldnt think of anything to say in her defence. 


	3. Part two of CH 2

Right then the door opened to see a biwildered Mr.Potter,chuckling.With one eyebrow raised he said,"Better clean up, the minister is down stairs, he wants to give you something."He shook his head, and with one last chuckle, he closed the door.   
  
The two looked at each other and laughed slighlt, embarrassed. They joined hands and followed the same passage way they entered. Then Lily thought, I shouldn't be this happy, my parents are dead, James and I came to near death, I came face to face with Lord Voldemort, and I lost all my belongings. She frowned to herself. How could she be so happy? After all that? She felt, well, so dissapointed in herself. James obviously noticed that Lily was unhappy as a frown crept upon her face."Are you ok? of course your not." James finally vocalized. "Lily I'm so sorry if I rushed you to much. I just, well love you so much." Lily looked up into James' eyes. Tears filled up in her eyes. She really needed to hear that. "I love you too James." She said in a whisper, sniffing. But he heard it. "I will always be here foryou, no matter what. I will always love you, no matter what happens between us in the future Lily, I love you." James said the last part in a whisper but just loud enough for Lily to hear. She could see a tear run down his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him on cheek, with her face on his she whispered,I will always be here for you and love you no matter what also. 


End file.
